Sunsets and Sea Salt
by Freezing Cold Memories
Summary: A nobody and a young girl see the bonding powers of ice cream and sunsets. Maybe Demyx/Yuffie later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Somebody," he says, pulling back his hood and smiling, nearly startling the young girl sitting upon the bridge, causing her to almost drop the object in her hands.

She looks at the young man, bewildered for a moment, as she doesn't recognize him. After a moment, she regains speech. "Hey, if I'm somebody, what are you, Nobody??"

The man hops onto the edge of the bridge, sitting beside her, his sandy blond hair flowing in the light breeze. "I guess you could say that." He seems to not want to say this.

"Whatever, weirdo." The girl has gone back to the...thing...in her hands, she's eating it, before it melts, _like ice_, he notices.

"Whatcha eating?" He asks and looks at her frozen treat in curiosity, examining it. "It's nothing I've ever seen before."

She stares. "What do you mean, never heard of ice cream!? I practically live off the stuff!" Her brown eyes sparkle, and she smiles at the taller man. When she does, she immediately wonders why.

"Hmmmm.... so it's called ice cream....this...stuff??" His aqua eyes shine with wonder "I hope I get to try some someday." His mind seems to trail off, lost in though of this "ice cream" stuff. It looks delicious, from the way she eats it.

The girl smiles again, still not really sure why. Never in her life has she met someone who has never even **tried **ice cream! "Well..." she muses, "I had some, and I guess you're better than those darned fairies getting into it!!"

The man--or boy, she now thinks, as the more she looks at him, the younger he seems, perhaps around her age--looks at her quizzically. "Really!?" he seems excited, but ready to be let down, like he knows all about broken promises and let-downs.

'Well duh!!" She turns around to face the other side of the bridge and jumps off, grabbing him by the wrist. "Now come on, ummm...." she pauses, and nearly laughs at herself. "Oh crap. I didn't catch your name!"

"Ummmm...." The boy/man thinks a second, like he's not sure of his own name. "Uhh... Demyx!" he snaps his fingers as he says it, like he always forgets it and needs to remember.

"Demyx?" He confused her more and more with everything that came out of his mouth. "What a weird name. I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"Yuffie, huh..." He ponders, trying to soak it all in.

"Now c'mon! I don't got a lock on that fridge, y'know!" The girl--Yuffie--exclaims, pulling her "nobody" companion towards the sunset of her town, and to this mysterious and tasty enigma known as "ice cream."

* * *

Author's note: Yet again I forget this blasted thing. ^^; So, what do you think? Love it or hate it, please review. I'm trying to get better, so tell me if you think something can be improved, fixed, etc. Even if you don't see anything like that, please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow. Didn't think I'd have chapter two up this soon. Anyway, thanks to Chilltown and lafayette722 for reviewing!

* * *

Yuffie sets their glasses down with a small _clink_, and looks over to her newfound friend. He eats the ice cream she gave him with his eyes closed, focusing on the salty-sweet sensation his tongue feels. Yuffie doesn't want to interrupt his Demyx's eating, but something has been nagging at her mind since she met him.

"Demyx, just what _is_ a Nobody?" Yuffie questions, looking curiously. _She has huge brown eyes..._ Demyx notices.

He stares for a moment "What?" Yuffie thinks he's only pretending to not know her meaning, but it seems like a sensitive subject, so she doesn't press him for answers. Maybe another time.

"Never mind. So, you like the ice cream?" Of course he does, Yuffie is simply making conversation. Demyx nods in response, once again closing his eyes. The blue-tinted ice cream in his mouth is beginning to melt, dripping off the wooden stick.

The evening slowly drifts by, the ninja and the "nobody" laughing and chatting as if they'd been friends since childhood. Before they know it, the town is basked in a beautiful, yet almost eerie moonlight.

"Um... Yuffie..?" Demyx asks, his voice laced with uncertainty, "about your question earlier, a nobody is--" suddenly the door bursts open, and seemingly older men--one appears to be wearing pajamas, and the other gruff with a... Wooden stick, apparently, in his mouth--come staggering into the small house.

Demyx looks across the table to see Yuffie's reaction to them, but she has already started running towards them, obviously concerned. All Demyx can do is watch, rather queasy.

"Cid! Merlin! What the- What, _who_ did this!?" Yuffies exclaims, helping the seemingly older of the two to his feet.

"The Heartless, that's what," the blond man-probably Cid, grumbles, trying to catch his breath.

"But we had the heartless level down, what do you--"

"I don't think these are Heartless" the bearded man, almost definitely Merlin, muses. "They seem... Different, in a way."

"Then they're just screwy Heartless!!" Cid snaps, narrowing his eyes. Neither of them has noticed Demyx watching.

"Then what are they, Merlin?" Yuffie interjects, her eyes wide, Demyx can't tell if he sees fear or curiousity in them, he never was very good at understanding human emotions.

"I'm not exactly sure, my dear" Merlin answers, stroking his incredibly long beard, "they had... Unfamiliar emblems, and moved in an otherwordly way, like dancers..."

Now it's Demyx's eyes' turn to widen, in a seeming fear. "I-I have to go" he says unexpectedly, setting his drink back upon the table, swiftly standing up, in a near run to the door.

Yuffie attempts to stop him "Hey where're you goin'!?" but he does not answer, out the door before Yuffie can grab onto that gigantic coat of his, he runs off, leaving Yuffie to stare into the barely-illuminated emptiness with her huge brown eyes.

* * *

Again, please review if you have anything at all to say! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, I was really busy last week getting out of the break and all. I'll hopefully be able to update more. I tried to make this longer but it seems about the same length. Darnit.

* * *

Yuffie turns around to face Merlin and Cid.

"Erm... Yuffie, m'dear, just who was that fellow?" Merlin asks. He is looking past her at the night's darkness, trying to catch another glimpse of the boy.

"That's Demyx," Yuffie answers, "he's a new--"

Cid interrupts her. "Don't bother kid."

"Huh?"

"He's gay." Cid answers gruffly, and turns back to his computer, grumbling to himself.

"It-it's not like that..." Yuffie mumbles, but all she hears in response is the clacking of Cid's fingers on the keyboard.

_Ugh..._ Demyx thinks to himself. Today was honestly a surprise. He had made a new friend (his only real one) and then she nearly finds out his secret! But Demyx enjoyed today nonetheless. The taste of sea-salt lingers in his mouth as he plays his sitar, his underklings swaying lazily to the tune.

Yuffie lies in her bed, her mind blank, as a bittersweet melody works its way through her window and to her ears.

The next day, Demyx finds himself sitting in the exact same spot on the bridge. The day's work was over, so why not, he figures. What he doesn't expect, however is the return of girl ninja.

"Hi Demyx!!" an all-too-familiar voice shouts, and before Demyx knows it, 118 pounds of hyper pounces on him, and Yuffie is looking up at him with those deliciously chocolate eyes. He almost feels warm and affectionate, but the emotion is blocked. he hopes she has forgotten about last night.

"Hey, why did you leave just like that yesterday??" No such luck. How should Demyx respond?

"I... Uhh... Forgot that I had... Umm... _Stuff_ that I... Kinda needed to do..." Demyx stumbles over his words, unsure of what to do or say.

"Y'know, Cid thinks you're..." Yuffie lowers her voice to a secretive whisper, "...Gay'

Demyx simply gawks at this. he kind of wants to laugh, it strikes him as predictable to be called gay. But... _How would Cid know the difference, hmm? _

"You're not, right?" Yuffie inquires in an almost teasing manner.

Demyx gulps. Due to circumstances beyond his control, he develops attraction to no one. Hopefully she really is just teasing.

"What difference does it make." Yuffie suddenly announces. "Anyway, you shoulda _heard_ it last night!" Her eyes sparkle with delight. "Someone was playing this _awesome_ song. It sounded really weird, but totally cool."

"Oh... That was me." Demyx says proudly, a smile creeping around his mouth.

Yuffie looks at him, astonished. "You play an instrument!?"

"Yeah." And with a burst of watery light, he summoned a peculiar instrument, blue and rather large. He clutches it and expertly begins moving his fingers over the strings.

He leans back against the wall of the bridge, sitting down, and Yuffie moves over to sit beside him. _He looks more at peace than anyone I've seen for a long time..._ she notices, watching him contently. His eyes are shut, all his focus going to the sitar. Almost involutarily, she wonders what it would be like if he devoted that focus, that care, towards her.

The thought... Occupies her mind for a moment, and almost begins to drop her into a sensual fantasy. But she shakes the images from her head. _C'mon me... You promised yourself you wouldn't like him like that..._

Demyx opens his eyes momentarily: he feels a warmth on his right arm. It's Yuffie, of course, resting against him. She seems to be sleeping, something Demyx previously thought impossible for someone of her energy level. he finds himself a drowsy as well, and has a hard time keeping his eyes open. He quickly loses the battle between his concious and the impulse to sleep.

* * *

In the next chapter, _stuff actually happens._ A major difference from the last few chapters, eh? Please review with anything at all you have to say! Thank you!


End file.
